Warming a Cold Heart
by Nikosha
Summary: Aikoichi is the daughter of the alpha of a youkai dog pack that has been shrinking for a long time. She stumbles upon Sesshoumaru's castle and went to check it out before she allowed her 'son' Kouhei to get any closer. Let's see how her life becomes crazy


Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru unfortunately so please get rid of the angry mob behind me

Hullo everyone! This is my first fic so don't expect anything awesome to happen. I'm so exited about this one to the point that I'm shaking. Have fun and I will take any suggestions because as I said, this is my first fic.

Enjoy!

Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands walked calmly to the room where the hostage was being held. A guard had found her sneaking around his castle. He wondered how she had gotten through his barriers. She had to be of equal power as he. He opened the double doors impatiently. He was surprised to see a beautiful inu youkai chained to the wall two guards stood a careful distance away from her.

She growled viciously, "Let me go you bastards," she said. Her pastel lavender tresses were stained with blood. She looked at Sesshoumaru, "Who are you?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru surveyed her body; she was the perfect size in every dimension. He carefully remained calm, "I was about to ask you the same thing," he said.

She struggled in the chains, "That doesn't matter," she growled.

He walked closer to her and touched her face, which was adjourned with a sky blue heart on her forehead. He looked into her unafraid electric blue eyes and knew she would not be easy to deal with, "Let her down. I will keep her here in my castle," he said.

She blinked, "What? I can't stay here! I have to return to my…" she began but quickly quieted herself. She wouldn't reveal her loved one to this cold lord. She knew exactly who he was but she rather not give him the satisfaction of thinking he was so popular.

"Your what? We'll bring this person to the castle," he said. He was curious about this demoness. How powerful was she? The guards were undoing the chains.

"My ward," she said. She had told the poor boy too hide when she went to the castle. She fell to the floor when the chains were off of her. She was weak from the beating she had received. She held her wrists in her hand holding it close to her chest.

Sesshoumaru restrained the urge to kill the guards whom had done this too her. "Are you able to walk?" he asked. He was shocked that she had been able to even remain conscious.

She shook her head, "I-I don't think so," she said.

He picked her up to the guard's complete horror. He made sure not to cause her pain before he began walking towards the chamber that would be her room, "What is your name?" he asked.

"Aikoichi," she said after a moment. She was surprised that he wasn't acting like she thought he would. She expected him to be a complete jerk but he was being the complete opposite. She sighed and closed her eyes.

He stopped at a room and barked orders to different maids before going inside. He laid her on the bed, "Tell me, where is your ward?" he asked.

Aikoichi bit her lip, "I will get better and I will retrieve him," she said.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No, we need for him to be here. Don't you think he's worried?" he asked. He really had no idea why he cared but he went along with it.

Aikoichi sighed, "Yeah, I guess. He's in the hollow tree south of your castle. I don't want him hurt." She sat up and put something in his hand, "Show him this and he will come quietly," she said before laying back down.

Sesshoumaru opened his hand and saw a heart shaped leaf in it. He looked at her, "A leaf?" he asked.

"Yes a leaf. He would be able to know it's me by the scent and also by the shape. I don't want you to take it to her personally Sesshoumaru. Ask a guard or servant to get him."

"I wouldn't trust any of my guards with a child. I will retrieve him myself. Do not worry, no harm will come to your ward."

She looked at him in disbelief before closing her eyes, "If something does happen to him there will be trouble."

He smiled, "Deal," he left the room to retrieve her ward. The head guard stopped him.

"My lord the bitch that came in last night is laid to rest isn't she?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru kept himself under control, which was easy, "No," he simply said before continuing on his way. He had to retrieve this ward that belongs to this interesting inu demon. He summoned his cloud and went in the direction that Aikoichi said the child was in and just as she said there was a hollow tree. He landed in front of the tree and looked inside. There was a quivering ball of white and black fur. Wait white and black fur? "Stop quivering and look at me," he said.

The quivering ball moved and the fur, which turned out to be tails, moved out of the way to reveal a face.

Sesshoumaru stepped back, "What is your name boy?" he asked curiously. He couldn't be the son of the legendary black and white foxes. Sesshoumaru had sealed them away because they threatened his power.

He quivered more when he saw whom he was talking to, "K-Kouhei," he said.

Sesshoumaru summoned his cloud, "I have come to retrieve you," he said. That name didn't sound legendary to him. Perhaps Aikoichi named him?

Kouhei didn't move. He had a sudden burst of courage and he had to use it wisely, "What did you do to Mommy?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru held up the leaf Aikoichi gave to him, "Your mother is fine now come along," he said before picking up the kit and getting on to the cloud before taking off.

Kouhei hated heights though, "Hey, can't we just run on the ground safely where it isn't so high?" he said while flailing.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the boy, "No, this is faster and if you keep moving you're going to fall." He was satisfied when the boy stopped moving. They were at the castle and Sesshoumaru landed at the entrance, "Listen fox, your mother needs to rest. You'll see her soon," he said.

"My name isn't fox, its Kouhei," he said. He ran into the castle on all fours and sniffed around for Aikoichi. He couldn't find her scent anywhere. Suddenly someone picked him up by his tail. He expected it to be Sesshoumaru but it was another youkai.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked.

Kouhei squirmed in his grip, "Put me down!" he said frantically.

The youkai laughed, "I don't think so. Trespassers all have penalties. If you cooperate, I'll take it easy on you," he said.

"Or you'll just put my son down before some real damage is done to you," said an icy voice from behind the youkai. She wasn't in the best shape but she smelled Kouhei when he entered the castle and had to see him. She was currently balancing herself on a wall. She had taken a bath already with some help from the maids. She was now wearing a silk robe, which she held tightly together.

"Mommy!" said Kouhei in relief.

The youkai dropped the fox, "My apologies." He said before bowing and leaving.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room and was shocked to see Aikoichi standing there with nothing but a robe on her body. He suppressed a groan, "You're up. Why?" he asked.

"I heard my sons voice," she said.

Kouhei stood in front of her, "Mommy what happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing that won't heal quickly. Then we will be out of here in no time," she said.

Kouhei smiled, "Then I will protect Mommy until she is better," he said as his tails wagged.

Sesshoumaru felt his beast react to that remark violently. 'She's going to leave us!' it growled. He remained quiet careful not to show a falter in his expressionless mask.

Aikoichi smiled, "I feel safe already," she said. She winced in pain, "I'm going to lie back down," she said.

Sesshoumaru picked her up, "You should've stayed in bed," he said.

She clutched at her robe; "I couldn't just let you keep me away from my boy." She said.

He glanced at her, "He would've come to see you," he said.

She was silent as she looked into his eyes for a moment, "Kouhei listen to Lord Sesshoumaru." She said.

Kouhei nodded, "Yes Mommy," he said. He had no idea what was going on with Mommy and this demon but he trusted Aikoichi.

Sesshoumaru ordered one of the maids to get a room for Kouhei and the maid lead the small kit away. When they left he was already on his way to Aikoichi's room.

"I'm sure you don't act this way with everyone else Sesshoumaru, why are you acting different with me?" she asked.

He avoided her eyes, "My attitude has not changed," he lied. He was afraid of that answer himself. He walked into her room and laid her on the bed.

She had sensed the lie but forced herself to keep that quiet. He probably had some things on his mind or something. She did pull his face in front of her and kiss the crescent moon on his forehead. That was how her clan thanked each other for a good deed.

Sesshoumaru was shocked that she actually kissed his person. He stared at her, "What was that for?" he asked.

"It was a thank you," she said. She couldn't help noticing that her beast actually tried to press against him when she did give him that kiss_. 'Feelings for the cold demon lord will be bad Aikoichi,_' she told herself.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "You're welcome," he said. He walked towards the door, "after you awaken you should be well," he said.

"I know,"

"Good night,"

"Good night Sesshoumaru."

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. It was a moment before he noticed she didn't put a title in front of his name. Strangely he didn't care. He touched his forehead. He could still feel her soft lips and he wanted more. _'Good thing she's leaving tomorrow,' _he thought,_ 'I won't be bombarded with these strange emotions anymore.' he thought._

The next morning, Aikoichi woke up early. Thanks to the doctor that tended her wounds, she felt great. She sat up and saw that a kimono was set out for her. She loved the fabric of it. Pure silk, 'I guess I shouldn't expect any less from Sesshoumaru,' she thought. She saw a brush on the vanity and dragged it through her hair after she had dressed. She was ready in no time. She opened her bedrooms door and walked out. Kouhei pounced on her.

"Good morning Mommy!" he said.

"Good morning Kouhei. You ready to go?" she asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Lets get going then," she slid her sword in it's sheath. She had to leave before Sesshoumaru saw her. Kouhei nodded and then jumped into her arms. She walked down the hall checking the scent in the air and looking right and left. They were sneaking out of the castle all right but somehow she knew Sesshoumaru was aware of this already. She found the main entrance after a bunch of wrong turns. Aikoichi tried pushing it open but it was way too heavy. She sighed and turned to a guard that was at the door, "Can you open this?" she asked.

The guard shook his head, "We're not allowed to unless Sesshoumaru says so," he said.

Aikoichi glared at him, "Then go get him," she said in a cold voice.

The guard seemed to shiver, 'God! She's scary,' he thought. He bowed, "Yes Lady Aikoichi." He said before leaving.

Kouhei sighed, "we snuck this far for nothing?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Can't win that easily with Sesshoumaru," she said.

"You could've just told me you were ready to go," she heard Sesshoumaru's voice say.

She turned to him, "I know but I didn't know if you were busy or not," she lied.

"No excuse,"

"Whatever just open the door so that I can leave,"

"No, I already know which village you come from and I've made a deal with your father,"

She narrowed her eyes, "What kind of deal?"

"Your father said he was looking for someone worthy enough to become your mate. As it goes, I qualified for that,"

Kouhei shook his head, "Aikoichi will never become your mate you heartless prince!" he said.

Sesshoumaru growled, "Bite your tongue and know your place pup,"

Kouhei's ears flattened to his head and clung to Aikoichi, "Scary," he whimpered.

Aikoichi glared at Sesshoumaru, "It is true. I'm not sure how you swayed my father but it will not work on me,"

Sesshoumaru made eye contact with her, "We shall see about that then shouldn't we?"

Aikoichi nodded, "We shall," she said.

Sesshoumaru noticed the fire in her eyes and that nearly shocked him, "Guards, don't allow her to leave. If she escapes I'll kill you all," he said. This small demon dared to go up against this Sesshoumaru? That was laughable! He turned and walked away, "You still have the same room you had before," he said.

Aikoichi sighed and put Kouhei down, "Sesshoumaru! Keeping me in this castle is the fastest way to make me hate you even more!" she yelled after him. She was even angrier when he ignored her.

"What do we do now?" asked Kouhei. He was sitting on the ground with his tails twitching.

Aikoichi picked him up, "We stay here until I find a way out," she said before going back to her room.

Kouhei shivered, "But Sesshoumaru scares Kouhei." He said.

She got to her room and sat Kouhei on here bed. She spread her senses and found that there were barriers all around the castle. She was strong but she knew she wasn't strong enough to get past his barrier. She sat on the bed and thought about her next move.

Kouhei groaned, "I'm bored," he knew his mother would come up with something but the room they were in was pretty boring.

Aikoichi sighed, "So am I. This is all my fault I should've actually listen to you."

"I wouldn't say that Mommy. If you listen to me you'll be hiding all the time. Why can't I be brave like Mommy?"

Aikoichi patted his head, "You will be. You'll grow up to be a very handsome brave fox."

"Really?"

Aikoichi nodded, "Of course,"

Kouhei hugged her tightly, "I can't wait!" he said

"Training must take place though. I'm sure you want more that two tails right?"

He nodded and rested his cheek on her arm, "Because I'm a very important type of fox,"

"Exactly,"

Kouhei smiled before yawning. He was too afraid to sleep in the room that the lady servant had given him.

"Sleep. I've got everything under control,"

Kouhei nodded and climbed into Aikoichi's arms before curling up and falling asleep.

Aikoichi kissed his forehead before gently laying him in the bed and putting the covers over him. She needed to address Sesshoumaru on this betrothed issue. She left the room and walked down the opposite end of the hall that she had gone before. She was sure that he would find her before she found him so why not wander around? She spotted a grand staircase and two hugged double doors. Was this a possible exit? She went down the grand staircase and cautiously made her way to the door. She pulled one of the doors open slightly and slipped in. What she saw had nothing to do with an exit. She had walked right into the sleeping dragons mouth. She was in Sesshoumaru's bedroom. It was really fancy. There was silk everywhere and pillows and a balcony. Wait a balcony? She wondered if a barrier blocked that also?

"So you've found my room?" said a smooth voice that made Aikoichi nearly jump out of her skin.

She turned to him, "It's an unfortunate discovery. I guess I'll be leaving," she attempted to walk past him only to be rapidly pressed against a wall, "W-what are you doing?"

He lowered his mouth to her ear, "Shall I make this room pleasurable instead of unfortunate for you?"

She struggled in his grip, "S-Sesshoumaru! Let me go! I did not say you could touch me in this manner!" she said

He chuckled, "Your father has given me that right," he said before he bared his fangs and ran them across her shoulder.

She sucked in her breath when she heard that chuckle. Sesshoumaru didn't chuckle, "You aren't Sesshoumaru! He will probably kill you when he finds out that you've tried to duplicate him," she said.

The male in front of Aikoichi changed shape. He turned into a handsome blonde demon, "You finally found me out did you? Well it's too late. Sesshoumaru is out doing something important and you're all mine,"

Her eyes widened, "No!" she said.

The demon laughed, "Your resistance is all in vain. No one will save you," he touched her lips, "Such a pure demoness. I shall have fun with this," he leaned in to kiss her.

"No!" she turned away from him, "I will not allow you to take my first kiss,"

"You're only worried about a kiss what about your body?"

"That too! Get away from me!" she wiggled herself free enough and kicked him away.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life bitch," he said as he walked towards her.

She ran out of the room and up the grand staircase. The demon was right behind her he was chasing her in a blind rage. She bumped into what felt like a brick wall. When she looked up it was Sesshoumaru. She quickly hid behind him, "Help me!" she begged.

The demon that was chasing her came to an abrupt halt, "L-Lord Sesshoumaru," he said.

Sesshoumaru glared at the demon, "You touched my mate to be," he said in an icy voice.

The demon shivered, "My mistake milord," he said before dropping to his knees.

Sesshoumaru picked him up by his neck, "Your apology isn't accepted. Never touch what belongs to this Sesshoumaru," he said before throwing him.

Aikoichi winced when she heard the cracking of bones.

Sesshoumaru turned to her, "Did he do anything to you?"

Aikoichi shook her head.

He couldn't express how relieved he was that she was okay. He should've known that she wouldn't stay in her room. He nodded, "Good, I would rather have you as a pure demoness anyway."

She hugged him tightly, "Thank you for saving me," she said. She had decided to ignore what he had said to her.

He petted her head. He wasn't expecting this act of kindness.

She looked up at him. Was he clueless as to how to feel? She decided to help him out with that. He wasn't so bad anyway. She stood on tiptoe and gave him her first kiss.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this gentleness either. He pulled away from her and looked down at her, "What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm teaching you how to feel. If you learn that you'd be okay. No offense Sesshoumaru but you're as cold as a block of ice,"

'_Teaching me how to feel?'_ thought Sesshoumaru, "Fine but, I'll have you know that this Sesshoumaru has no need for such a thing,"

"With me you do. I'll make you smile if it is the last thing I do,"

"We'll see,"

"Is that a challenge?"

"I think it is,"  
"You're on,"

Sesshoumaru felt sudden warmth spread in his heart. She was a brave one but she still had charm. He was able to show emotion but seeing how she would teach him how to do it would be amusing.

She stepped away from him. "First, you have to stop intimidating people. Throwing your strong demon aura around is helpful but only when you need to do it. You won't have many friends if you do it excessively.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Throwing my aura?" he repeated.

She poked his chest, "Yes throwing. You would want to catch your opponent off guard. If they believe you aren't that powerful then they wouldn't give it their all. That's when you give it your all,"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I have to Koi otherwise I would be challenged by others. I'm a demon prince and if I show a sign of weakness other lower demons will take advantage." He pointed out.

"So in other words, you aren't a cold heartless demon?"

He only stared at her.

She grinned like a cat that swallowed a goldfish, "Then show me a smile."

He shook his head, "Nothing to smile about," he said before walking past her. There was plenty to smile about. He was only wondering what she would do to try to make him smile.

She followed him, "Come on Sesshoumaru-sama. Do it for me,"

He raised an eyebrow she actually put a respectable title on his name. This was new. He continued walking, "Absolutely not,"

Aikoichi ran in front of him forcing him to stop walking, "Please?" she whimpered.

He tilted his head, "If I do, would you agree to become my mate?" he asked. He knew that was a dirty move but he wanted to see how desperate she was.

"I can't promise that. I barely know you. You have to open up to me. I don't want to be mated to the outer shell,"

He sighed, "Fine, this Sesshoumaru will allow only you to know the real me,"

She smiled, "See, now I feel so special."

He grabbed her around the waist, "Allow me to make you feel something else," he said before kissing her deeply. He could tell she wasn't expecting this. He bit her bottom lip to get her to allow him entrance and she gasped allowing him his request. He slid his tongue into her mouth reveling in the taste of her. This was what he wanted; he wanted to be bonded to this strange carefree demoness. He realized she had no idea how to kiss like this. He chuckled inwardly. With her attitude it was hard to tell that she was so pure. He pulled away, "How do you feel now?"

Aikoichi panted, "Wow," she muttered.

"I thought you might say that."

She never knew a kiss could be that sensual. No, that's not it. She never thought a kiss from Sesshoumaru could be so sensual. She was clutching his clothing in her hands so that she wouldn't lose balance.

He removed one hand from her waist before tracing the mark upon her forehead, "I will give you my feelings and my heart if you would just become mine. What is your answer?"

"You have to try harder Sesshoumaru," she forced herself to say.

"You never cease to amaze me." He said.

She let go of him, "It's not going to be easy to win my heart. Do you give up?"

"Never,"

"Okay then, I'm going to check on my son," she said before walking away.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "He was going to love taming this demoness.

So, how was it to much to little? Stupid? A complete failure? Just tell me? Bad reviews are okay because I'll only improve once I see what I did wrong. Good reviews are awesome too. So as the authors say, rate and review!

Nikosha


End file.
